Who is it?
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Ash has finally become a Pokemon Master - the most popular one yet. Will one interview change his life forever?


**Who is it?**

A Pokemon Story

A Palletshipping Story

Talking _thinking_ Narration

**Author's Notes: **Once again I don't own Pokemon. And this is a **Yaoi** story so if you don't like, don't read. I've written other Pokemon based Fanfics. But this is my first Ash/Gary. I still support Pearlshipping, but I dunno, the idea of Ash and Gary together is just really cute to me. So yeah… here it is. Oh and Ash is 16 so… base the other ages off that.

* * *

"THERE HE IS!"

"IT'S ASH! THE NEWEST POKEMON MASTER!"

"HE'S SO AWESOME! AND HIS PIKACHU'S AMAZING!"  
"AND HE'S SO CUTE!"

"YEAH ADORABLE!"

Yep, you heard right. Ash Ketchum had finally done it. He'd collected the eight Sinnoh badges, come in first at the Sinnoh league – after his exciting victory over Paul – and finally gone onto to challenge the Elite Four. The battles had been hard, but Ash had come out on top, with Pikachu at his side. And after a little more training, he'd set off – Dawn and Brock still at his side – for Kanto and Hoenn, challenging their Elite Four's and emerging victorious once again. The newest Pokemon Master received his titles on live television, and his popularity skyrocketed over the few weeks. Now Our Heroes have headed back to Hearthome City for a week full of interviews, meetings, and demonstrations. Who knew it'd be so hard to be famous!

"Quick! This way!" Brock shouted, running down an alleyway with Dawn and Ash right on his tail.

"I told you we should've accepted that ride!" Dawn cried as she turned the sharp corner, clutching her Piplup to her chest.

"Piplup!" It cried in agreement.

"Hey! We always travel on foot!" Ash countered, struggling to keep his footing as he rounded the corner. "How was I supposed to know this would happen!"

"PIKA!" The yellow mouse shouted, as he ran beside the boy.

"Yeah okay! I get it! I'm sorry!" He yelled back.

"ASH!"

"WAIT!"

"AAAASHY!"

The three ran faster, leaving the twisting alley as they hurried into the street, their destination finally in sight. They ran through the doors, panting for air as they leaned up against the doors.

"Thank God, I thought we were gonna be trampled," Dawn announced finally, allowing herself to slide onto the floor.

"Hey… no need to worry, right?" The new Pokemon Master muttered, still panting from the run.

Dawn glared at him and opened her mouth to retort, interrupted before she could even begin by a rather loud and cheery voice.

"Oh!" It cried happily. "You must be Ash Ketchum! You're even cuter then I imagined! And you two are his friends, Dawn and Brock, right?"

The three friends looked up, their eyes meeting a pair of bright blue orbs in front of them, belonging to a taller blond woman in an a blue blouse and pair of new-looking jeans.

"Uh, yeah… that's us," Ash replied, shyly a light blush on his cheeks as he stood. "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me," The blond chuckled. "I'm Darla, you're interviewer for today."

A second later and Brock was on one knee, his hands grasped tightly around Darla's. "Oh Darla! Your beauty eclipses the sun itself. Television can do you know justice, for your charm knows no bounds! Your grace shocks me to my core! Aargh! Ooh… or maybe that's just Crogunk…"

The breeder's companions sweatdropped as the purple pokemon dragged him away, leaving them with the interviewer.

"Umm… so anyway, are you all ready for your interview?" Darla asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait! Umm… I-I think so anyway…" Ash replied, chewing on his lip.

"Nervous sweetie?" The blond asked, smiling encouragingly.

"No way! Ash's been in front of the camera before!" Dawn interjected, grinning.

"Y-yeah," Ash muttered. "I'll be fine."

"Hmm, well maybe, but I'm sure being in an exciting battle makes you forget about the camera's pointing at you," Darla argued, still smiling at the young trainer… or master. "Just remember to take deep breaths and just answer naturally. There's no need to be shy, although truthfully I kinda like that about you. It's so nice to have a humble Pokemon Master again; they're usually all so conceited."

The brunette boy blushed again, nodding as he coughed a little to clear his throat. "T-thanks, so when do we do this?"

"HELLO SINNOH!" Darla shouted happily as she waved at the camera. "We're back with our newest… and in my opinion, cutest, Pokemon Master! Ash Ketchum!"

The raven-haired boy blushed crimson, but after a deep breath he was back to his usual sun kissed coloring, a grin plastered on his face. He may be nervous, and it definitely flustered him every time she called him cute, but all the battle talk before the commercial had eased his nerves; bringing him onto his home turf. Suddenly Darla turned in her chair, staring at him so fiercely, it was like she was trying to see through him. Ash grinned, cocking his head slightly in curiosity as he fought the blush from reappearing.

"Alrighty Ash, let's get down to real business," The blond said, seriously. "We've talked about your amazing battle wins. Your strategies and your pokemon, but now lets discuss the real dirt. The stuff everyone's just dying to know!"

"Umm… what would that be?" The teen asked, still fighting to retain his composure.

"Your love life of course!" She exclaimed, breaking out into a grin.

"L-l-love life!" Ash repeated, finally loosing his fight as the red crept onto his cheeks.

"Why of course!" The interviewer continued. "All those fans out there! They want to know! Is their newest Poke-hunk taken!"

"W-well n-no," Ash stuttered. "I d-don't have… I mean I… uh…"

"Oh! So your single!" Darla exclaimed, grinning as she turned back to the camera. "Hear that ladies! He's ripe for the pickin'! Maybe you could catch yourself the newest Master!"

The blond spun back around, to face said Master, her face alight. "Now, before the break you talked about your travels and the many people that you met along the way and how they all helped you to become the trainer that you are today! So, how about it? Any of those lucky people steal your heart?"

"M-my heart?" Ash muttered, the blush intensifying. "W-well… I mean… uh, I just… they were all… umm…"

"Oh! So there is someone!" Darla shouted, swiveling back to face the camera. "And there you have it! Our newest Pokemon Master has a heart just as valuable as his pokemon! So Ash, who's the lucky lady?"

"R-really though… t-there isn't…" The raven-haired trainer began.

"Oh come on! Who is it? We're all friends here!" She cried, obviously having a lot of fun at Ash's expense.

"W-well… there is… there is one… someone," The teen muttered finally, taking another breath before his almond eyes opened again.

"Of course! Cute kid like you? No way there's not! So spill; what're they like?" She continued, prying further.

Another light blush covered the zigzag lines on the newest Master's face as he thought about his answer. "Hmm, w-well… they're amazing with pokemon."

The blond TV star nodded, her eyes still boring through him for more answers.

"A lot of what I've learned about pokemon… I learned from them. They were umm… k-kinda my inspiration." He added, looking to see if that was enough.

The glint in her eyes gave him his answer.

"They're wonderful and smart, sometimes a little cocky and annoying, but… deep down… truly caring." He finished, a slight glaze appearing over his eyes.

"Oh girls, this one's a true keeper! What a romantic!" Darla exclaimed spinning a full 360 in her chair before resting back towards him. "Now, how about some details on the looks!"

"They have the most beautiful eyes… I've ever seen," Ash muttered in reply, barely even conscious of her anymore. "And every time I think about them… every time I see them… I feel weak and I can feel my cheeks redden. They're… they're truly everything to me."

Darla said nothing, but turned swiftly back to the camera, wiping a fake tear from beneath her eye. And with that music ran through the air, knocking the young Master from his thoughts and signaling the end of the segment.

"And there you have it!" The interviewer shouted happily. "But who is our Newest Champion's mystery girl! You'll have to keep on the look out for that information!"

Ash was still blushing as he left the stage and the pinkish hue had only barely left his face when he finally met up with his two companions.

"Ugh…" He sighed, leaning up against a nearby wall. "That was so embarrassing."

"I thought it was adorable," Dawn argued, grinning as she pinched the teen's cheek. "So who is this girl?"

The Pokemon Master smacked her hand away, his eyes set in a serious glare. "I'm not telling anymore, so don't ask."

"Jeeze, fine," The bluenette muttered in reply. "No need to get all huffy."

Ash sighed, offering a quick apology before turning to Brock, a pleading look in his eyes. "You… you don't think that too many people saw that… do you?"

Brock forced a reassuring smile as he replied. "N-no! In fact… I bet that only those really obsessed fangirls were even watching. No one important… yeah."

Unfortunately (or fortunately however you wish to view it) for Ash, Brock new exactly how far from the truth what he just said was. In truth, Ash's mother had called multiple times to check that she had the right time. And each time they spoke with her, she'd tell them all the people she'd ask tune in. So if her estimation was right the last time the elder traveler had heard from her… he'd say that at least all of Pallet and Cerulean had watched, most likely the majority of Kanto and a large portion of Hoenn as well.

* * *

As the engine of a plane roared to life, the three companions sat comfortably in their seats, Pokemon stowed away in their pokeballs or strapped tightly to their masters. Ash sat with a pout on his lips, his amber eyes directed at the cool blue sky that buzzed past them.

"I don't know why you so upset Ash," Dawn said, grinning as she reclined her seat. "This thing is awesome! It totally beats walking!"  
At this the raven-haired trainer turned, his pout morphing into a frown. "It does not! I like walking; meeting people, seeing pokemon and training along the way… that's one of the reasons why I became a trainer! I can't do any of that riding in a plane!"

"You also can't get mobbed by a pack of crazy fans," The blue-haired girl countered.

Ash's head fell, the large bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he thought back of their last encounter.

"Mmm… as much as I agree with you about traveling, it's your own fault that we're riding in this jet," Brock agreed, offering a small smile.

"Yeah, if you weren't so popular then we could walk like you want to," Dawn continued grinning as she winked at him.

The newest Master blushed lightly as he let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. I'll just have to… adjust, right?"

"Oh, because having and every girl… and was it just me or was there like a whole bunch of guys there too? Anyway, having all those people running after you, wanting your autograph, your company and probably your virg-" Dawn began, her face serious as she thought.

"DAWN!" Ash shouted, his cheeks now a brilliant scarlet.

"Oops," The bluenette giggled. "Sorry. Anyway you don't want any of them, do you? You just want…?"

"I told you I'm not saying any more!" He shouted back, sinking lower in his seat to avoid the curious and prying stare.

"Dawn, you really should…" Brock started, just before one of the stewardesses walked by, batting an eye at him as she passed. "Uh… yeah I'll just… be… be right back!"

The larger brunette unbuckled his seatbelt and a second later appeared at the back of the plane with the stewardess, on one knee with his hands clasped around hers.

"Great! While Brock's gone you could tell me who your crush… would you call it a crush?" Dawn asked, turning back to the shrinking trainer.

"Ugh! No!" He replied, letting out a long sigh.

"Oh, so it's much more than a crush… well that rules out any people we met along _our_ journey… unless, do you fall fast?" The girl continued.

"No!"

"Than that does rule them out," Dawn mused. "Is it Misty?"

"Misty!" Ash yelled, his mouth dropping open. "NO! IT'S NOT MISTY!"

"Oh…" Dawn mumbled, squinting her eyes in thought. "…May?"

"NO!"

"Hmm… it isn't… it isn't Paul is it?" She asked, her eyes wider and glinting.

"PAUL! YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH PAUL! THAT GUY'S SUCH AN ASSWHOLE I WOULDN'T EVEN BE FRIENDS WITH HIM!" The raven-haired teen cried in shock, his face red once again, though this time with anger.

"…I didn't think so, but…" Dawn muttered, looking up at the glaring boy. "It's 'cause he's an ass? And mean to his pokemon?"

"Yeah! I said that they were caring didn't I?" He grumbled, sinking in his seat again as he thought back to the interview.

He'd already gotten over one thousand calls; how they kept finding him he didn't know.

"So… it isn't because he's a boy? Which means your gay!" The young coordinator exclaimed in happiness.

"SHH!" Ash shouted, smiling weakly as he waved off the stewardess's weird looks. "And no! I am not gay!"

"…Hmm, bi?" She continued.

"N-no! W-well… I… j-just stop asking me this stuff!" He whispered finally, his face alight once again.

"Oh, so you are bi! Okay… of course that makes it a lot harder to guess… oh well," The blue-haired girl replied in a hushed tone. "Are you sure you won't tell me?"

"Yes! I am! Now please just drop it!" Ash cried pleadingly as Brock limped back over.

"Oh alright… but I will figure it out you know," Dawn countered. "We're going to Pallet now! I bet your secret love's there. And if she – or he – is then I'll find 'em!"

"Find who?" Brock asked, taking his seat slowly.

"Oh, no one!" She answered, giggling as she winked at Ash, making him blush again.

"_Oh God… please, if there's anyone out there that in anyway likes me! Please! PLEASE! Don't let Dawn meet… you know! PLEASE!_" The flustered trainer pleaded as he looked back out into the endless blue of the skies.

* * *

"Ah, this is the life, eh Pikachu?" The raven-haired boy asked, his eyes closed as he walked.

"Pika…" His partner sighed in agreement.

The road was silent as the two strolled toward Pallet. The plane had stopped in Pewter, and Dawn and Brock had decided to stay there for the night. Ash however had opted to continue to Pallet, with Pikachu by his side of course. And so the two made there way down the dirt roads, smiling fondly at the memories that the familiar path dug up.

"Remember when we first walked this way Pikachu?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Pika! Kaaa," The little mouse cooed, rubbing against its trainer's face happily.

"Yeah, I miss those days… I mean, what're we gonna do know Pikachu? Just train? Accept a few challenges here and there?" Ash sighed. "…I dunno, Pika-"

"Is that… ASH KETCHUM!"

"IT'S ASH KETCHUM!"

"NO WAY! QUICK CATCH HIM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!"

Cursing under his breath, the Pokemon Master looked back at the growing mass of people and a second later, the teen was sprinting away, the large mob right on his tail.

"Pikachu!" His companion screeched, looking back at the gaining mob.

"Yeah I know! We'll never out run them! Maybe we can loose them in the forest!" Ash replied, pivoting and dashing off into the underbrush.

Finally, the pair stopped leaning against a tree as they slid to the floor in exhaustion.

"Do you… think we… lost them?" Ash panted, clutching the little mouse to his chest.

"Piii…" It sighed in reply.

"I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING!"

His almond eyes snapped open as his breath hitched. On his lap, Pikachu sat frozen to the spot, his ears twitching as they tried to make out where the crazy mob was. A branched snapped and the two bolted up, backing away slowly from their latest hiding spot. A warm hand closing over his mouth and a stifled scream in protest as Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Shh! It's me!"

A voice, extremely familiar, but still implacable; a strong scent… lavender; it… it couldn't be. "…Gary?"

"Who else Ashy-boy? Now get down!" The teen cried, pulling the pokemon master by the hand.

But Ash was already flustered and the sudden tug knocked him off balance, sending him crashing to the ground. Of course… the ground used to be a lot harder, and it didn't used to have a heartbeat… and I usually didn't smell like lavender either… wait a minute! The younger teen's eyes shot open, a pair of emerald green orbs staring right back at them.

"I didn't know… we were still this close," Gary muttered.

Ash gasped, his face a brilliant scarlet. "S-sorry… I d-didn't."

"Haha, nah, I was just kidding Ash; it was my fault," The researcher whispered back.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Gary?" The raven-haired teen blurted out, shocked at the laid back answer.

Where were the usual smart remarks? The teasing and the insults? Where was the distracting pain that Ash had come to rely on? And though the famous researcher only laughed, his eyes were crestfallen.

"G-gary?"

"Yeah, Ashy-boy?"

"I… I think they're gone."

"Oh, guess we should get up then," The older brunette murmured, his arms working their way from around the body atop him.

Ash stood, blushing badly as he rubbed the back of his head. "So… uh, do you… ya know, have somewhere to stay? Cause they'll probably still be looking for me…"

Gary cocked his head, as if pondering the question. "Hmm? Yeah… I have a place; you're welcome to stay there."

"Lead the way," Ash said grinning as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

Gary smiled softly and walked father into the woods, with his old rival matching his steps. Finally, the two reached a small cabin amongst the trees, a small, yet steady stream of smoke leaving the chimney. Ash followed the emerald-eyed teen inside, nervously biting his lip the entire time.

* * *

"So… Gary, uh… well did you… ya know… I mean, did you see…?" Ash stammered.

Gary glanced up at him with a blank expression. "Oh… you mean did I watch your matches? Yeah of course; I wouldn't miss those for the world."

Ash couldn't stop the grin from breaking out on his face.

"I also caught your interview today," The research continued. "That Darla sure is some reporter."

The raven-haired teen gulped, his eyes skirting around the room following the little yellow mouse as it ran about. "Saw that, huh?"

"Yeah… so… who is it?" The teen questioned, looking back up at his old rival, a renewed flame of passion in his eyes.

"Well, I mean… does it really matter?" Ash countered in an attempt to stifle the topic.

"No… I guess not," Gary answered, taking a step towards the pokemon master. "But I'm curious. Give me a hint Ashy-boy."

"Uh… I… well I just…"

"Please?"

Another step.

"For me… Ashy?"

"I-it's… someone… that I really trust. D-despite some of the things they've done."

"And?"

One more step.

"They drove… drive me, to be better than I am, to be the best I can be, to what I am today."

A smaller shuffle.

"Is that it?"

"…w-what do you want to know?"

"…why?"

"Why?"

A short stride.

"Yes, why?"

"B-because… because I'm in love. They stole my heart. I… I didn't choose it, choose them… they… it was inevitable."

"Mmm…"

"They're my whole world. I… they don't know… they can't. But… I just…"

A step.

"Why don't you tell them?"

"…I've… I've tried. But, I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

Step.

"Of how they'll react."

"Maybe it's worth it."

"Maybe it's not."

"Sometimes risks are necessary."

"I… I just don't know. They're not mean… but I just…"

A small backpedal.

"I love them too much I suppose."

The backpedal is undone. Ash blinks. Emerald, his almond eyes are met with green and the young master's cheeks color from their distance. He can feel the other's breath. It's hot.

"Ash."

The silence is broken. "Ash, I can't… I can't do it anymore! Dammit!"

The spiky haired brunette snapped, his fists closing around his old rival's shirt and pulling him closer. "Just tell me who! WHO IS IT ASH!"

Ash's eyes quiver. "…it's you…"

A gasp and the shirt's freed. Ash tumbles back, his glistening eyes shaking with fear. He steps back. Then again. Soon he's at the door, with one hand on the knob.

"I'm sorry… I just… I didn't mean… Gary I'm sorry…"

He turns to the door and pulls it open with a swish. A step out into the frigid air and he's stopped.

"Don't."

The almond eyes clear and face the researcher once again.

"Don't?"

"Don't leave. I just… I didn't know how to react. I can't… I can't believe it," Gary whispered, more to himself than to Ash.

"I didn't mean to… if you can forget it-"

"Not a chance."

A crestfallen look and the younger teen sighs. "I under… understand."

"No, you can't! You can't understand! Ash, I've been waiting for that for 8 years!" The older brunette cried.

"I guess… wait, you've been what?" Ash breathed, his shock painted on his face. "W-waiting?"

"Yes you idiot! Ashy-boy, I love you!"

Warmth. And lips. Gary's lips. Gary's lips on Ash's lips. Gary's lips kissing Ash's lips. Gary's lips kissing Ash's lips and Ash's lips kissing back. Ash Ketchum making out with Gary Oak.

"You… you just kissed me," Ash stammered.

"Yeah, that's usually what you do when you love someone," Gary replied, his smirk faltering as he added, "…And when they love you. Do you really…?"

Ash's brain sparked, desperately seeking for an answer, but all that it could come up with was, "You… kissed. Gary… Me… kissing. We just… it was… it actually…"

"Ashy, I need you to answer me; I need to be sure… do you really… do you really love me? After all the hell I put you through?" The researcher exclaimed, shaking the younger boy lightly.

Light bulb.

"Yes! Gary Oak, I love you more than life itself! More than I love pokemon!" He cried back, jumping in to the older teen's arms.

Gary's smirk reappeared as he returned the hug. "Now that's something I'd never hear you say. Ashy-boy… I still can't… but I know…"

"Yeah…"

A few seconds of silence, though not awkward in the least.

"It's late ya know."

"Yeah… I should stay here for the night."  
"Maybe even longer than that."

Ash shook his head. "I have to get to my party by tomorrow."

"Oh? Well then… I'll go with you. And we can tell…"

"Everyone."

"You don't mind?"

Ash grinned widely. "Mind? I can't wait!"

"_Though I can wait for Dawn's, 'SO THAT'S WHO IT IS!' "_


End file.
